Lily Potter and the magical trio
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: Lily Potter is the only daughter of "The Chosen One". She lived happily with her family when suddenly a witch came reclaming for her father's dead (Who is no one else than Voldemort). Lily and Hugo Weasley are kidnapped and Dalia Vallejoie is the next victim, but then Lily conjure and ancient magic than no one knows. Can Lily, Hugo & Dalia use this power for the sake of everyone?


**Note:** The Harry Potter Universe doesn't belong to me (Even though I will love that)

But Neil Lonbottom, Candice Dalia Villajoie, Michelle Anette Villajoie, the Villajoie family & the plot of this story is all from my mind

* * *

Chapter 1: The truth about the girl

If a person had been awake at that time in Private Drive, they wouldn't believe their eyes. An elderly woman, who was dressed in an emerald robes and hat, was in the middle of the street. With a movement of what it seems to be a wood stick, the woman made all the lights of the street dissapeared and then she find a certain plant that glow in the dark night

-I thought that I would be the first to arrive, but now I see that you came earlier Neville-said the woman in the darkness

The plant transformed into a man, that it may be in his late 30's, who was dressed in navy blue robes

-Good night Proffesor McGonnagal-said Neville- I just wanted to know if the rumours were true, you know how people can distort the true facts

-I'm afraid that they are true Neville- said Proffesor McGonagal as she and Neville walk in the darkness- The parents of the children are aware of our plans and Hagrid is taking them to the Muggle World in this moment- She looked at the sky -He should arrive in any second

-But...why bringing them to the Muggle World, Proffesor?-asked Neil, as he kept an eye on the sky too

-If their fate is the same as the 3 that came before them- she sighed- they must be here until they're old enough

Neville didn't wanted to continue the conversation, but he had the impulse on ask- Even though they will only be here for 1 year?

-Yes- said McGonagall- If they returned to their houses the Daily Profet will start to make them to many questions about the topic, they need to rest

In the dark sky of the night a motorcycle appeared, a very tall man was in the seat of it, in his arms there was a redheaded girl of at least 10 years that was asleep

-I brought the little Lily Potter- said the tall man as he whispered

-Well done Hagrid- said Neville, as he saw the girl- Did you had any problem?

-No, both kids were fainted when I arrived, they must be recovered in the morning

-That's better than what we expect- said McGonagall -Have you took the other kid?

-Ah, yes- answered Hagrid- The little Hugo is at his house, Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she found out about the plan. And I also saw plans on kidnapping Candice Villajoie, but she was not there.

The 3 adults walked through the dark street, searching for the number 4 house, when they found it, they entered it by magic, and without making any noise they left the redheaded girl in the couch

-These children are incredible! Surviving at the base of the Death Eaters! But Lily?! She survived the Semandra Navadra! She would be as famous as her father!- whispered Neville in amusement

-Now, now Neville- said McGonagall as she seak for any movement of the people that lived there-We don't want to wake all the house by now, right?

-Don't worry Lily- telled Hagrid to the girl- You will have your memories back when you see the other 2 kids

-Now we just have to wait- said McGonagall as she left a letter next to Lily- for them to grow up and enter to Hogwarts- and they vanished without leaving a simple mark of existance

A year had passed since Lily Luna Potter appeared in the Dursley house. In that time she had just being bullied by Aitana Dursley & her gang of boastful friends. She was always teased in school by her red hair, but she didn't care, besides, what she like the most of her "strange" apparence was a mark that she has near her chin, that one with the exact form of a star.

-Wake up Lindirella!- said Aitana Dursley in the stairs- We're going to the zoo!

Lily leaved her room under the cupboard, that was clean and with many space because the Dursleys didn't use it, and watched her cousin with anger

-I've told you many times to not call me like that!- said Lily- Besides I'm your cousin, not your stepsister!

Acting like if she didn't heared Lily, Aitana leave the hallway singing "Is my special day!" in a very annoing voice. Even though her birhtday was 6 months ago, she was just accepted at the McKenzie Private School for Girls; and for the Dursley that was a reason to celebrate. She entered to the kitchen and watched as Aitana was received with compliments and hugs, while she prepared the breakfast and served it.

-I'm sorry for interrupt YOUR family time, but do you know where will I go?- asked Lily

She nearly regret asking because all the house was filled with negative comments about her, and in a moment of anger, she maked all the food, except hers, dissapered. They decided to leave Lily alone in the house, just after she bring the mail. But they got the surprised of their life when they found a letter for Lily

-Look! Lily got a letter!- said Dylan, who was Aitana's big brother, as he passed the letter to his dad

-It's mine! Give it back!- demmanded Lily

But that only make Uncle Dudley to decide that all the family will move, to other place, to other city. That place was a cottage near the Loch Ness. And on June 6, something very magical happened

-Is today- said Lily to herself- Make a wish Lily

Just in that moment Hagrid knock down the door and entered, the Dursley fainted and he explained everything to Lily

-Basically that's why you couldn't return to your house, your mother and father are still delicate in that topic

-But I don't understand. What did Hugo had to do with this? Why kidnapping a girl from other country?

-They're mad Lily, those new Death Eathers...they are founding new, and more selective, ideas

-About what?

-About the Blood-status, originally there are only 3 sections, you know, purebloods, half-bloods & muggle-borns. But they are creating one more type, it's not something normal people use, but they call them "fakebloods"

-Fakebloods? What does that means? Muggles who play as if they were magic people?

-No, they mean people from pureblood families who are metamorphagus or werewolves, I have heard that is sometimes used on half-blood families. For them, they are like...scum, I think.

-So this girl is a metamorphagus? Or a werewolve?

-Yes, but right now is not time for that, I need to give you this- He said as he handed an envelope with a green ink- Go on! Read it!

In the letter it was writted with the same green ink:

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, First class, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump) _

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Withcrafty and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begin 1 September. We await your owl by no late than 31 July._

_Your sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

-So I have been accepted at Hogwarts?!- said Lily while she jumped- OH MY MAGIC! I can't wait to be there! I just remember when Albus went...! Stop, what?!

-I see that you're recovering your memories again, that's a good signal.

-I suppose...

-Well, come on! We need to go to Diagon Alley!

-But, Hagrid, is 12 a.m., I'm pretty sure that nobody is awake at this hour.

-Oh! Yeah, I suppose, well in that case we will sleep here, and go there at first our in the morning

-I can't wait!- exclaimed Lily

* * *

**Smile:** So? Do you like it? Hate it? Hugo and Dalia will appear in the next chapter, so don't miss it!


End file.
